Railroads use a number of different wireless communications systems, including radios, in their operations. For example, radio communications between locomotives and waysides is an important component of the Positive Train Control (PTC) system being implemented in the United States. In addition, railroads rely on radios to communicate with personnel out in the field, including those working in the proximity of active railroad tracks. Hence improving railroad radio communications capabilities is an important factor in ensuring safe and efficient railroad operations.